UN AMOR ESPECIAL
by Bubbles-Li
Summary: SAKURA Y SHAORAN PERMANECEN JUNTOS POR UNA TEMPORADA... HASTA Q ALGUNO DE LOS 2 EL AMOR SE LE ACABA... SERÁ ESTO POSIBLE! SURGEN NUEVOS PROBLEMAS Y TRAE CONSIGO LA CREACIÓN DE NUEVAS CARTAS... SS, ET,


CAPITULO 1...: "EL AMOR VERDADERO…?"

Como todos (as) sabemos, la historia del verdadero amor queda en que Shaoran le promete a Sakura regresar por ella, ya que el tenía que representar a su familia en el Concilio de Hong Kong, puesto que es el único hombre y como éste tiene muchas responsabilidades.

6 AÑOS DESPUÈS 

Tomoeda es un pequeño distrito de Japón; en este pequeño lugar la gente es muy alegre, tórrida, amable, etc. Aquí vive Sakura una joven alegre y dulce, tiene cualidades y valores bien fundamentados, esto, la hace una persona valiosa y única. Cursa el 1er año de la Facultad de Turismo es inteligente y tierna. Por tener la característica de poseer magia y próximamente a cumplir 18 años será ingresada al Concilio de Magia Blanca de Japón (COMBJA); su magia tiene un nivel muy elevado de poder, el juego de cartas que adquirió de niña lo manipula sin necesidad de utilizar el báculo, a los 15 años tomó clases de Artes Marciales por lo tanto es buena en este deporte y el Concilio se está encargando de enseñarle sobre el terreno de la Psíquica.

Vive con su padre el Sr. Kinomoto Fujitaka rector de la Facultad de Arqueología y sus 2 hermanos Touya Kinomoto y Yukito Tsukishiro, (al 2do lo considera de su familia puesto que lo conoce cuando iba en la primaria y la ha ayudado en todo) y con Kerberos al que llama "Kero". Fujitaka se enteró de los poderes de su hija años atrás, porque Sakura había decidido contarle la verdad a su padre, puesto que era incomodo explicar porque siempre desaparecían los postres y andarlo escondiendo.

Sakura, además de ser cariñosa, dulce y amable, se distinguía por tener muchos amigos y varios chicos de la Universidad querían que fuera su novia, y era causante de que las chicas le tenían envidia pero todo esto a Sakura no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo. Físicamente no tenía que pedirle nada a nadie, puesto que es muy tierna y sexy, con un par de hermosos ojos verdes, cuerpo bien formado y con sus respectivas curvas, tez morena clara, su estatura es la adecuada (1.65 m), con cabello castaño claro con mechas casi rubias y ondulado que en conjunto le daba un toque muy original, éste le llega debajo de los hombros; piernas muy bien torneadas, sus manos son delgadas y sus dedos largos (como las de una persona que toca el piano) y uñas largas y cuadras (n.a..: jeje como las mías), en sí está todo muy bien proporcionado; por eso, no faltaba ningún chico que quisiera ser su novio, pero había solo un gran defecto en ella… TENIA NOVIO ! al cual ella quería mucho.

CASA DE LOS KINOMOTO 

-¡ Sakura ya está listo el desayuno !

-¡ Gracias Papá !

-Kero, me tienes que ayudar a los deberes de la casa, tengo 1000 cosas que hacer, hoy viene Shaoran y no quiero que vea la casa hecha un caos; por favor Kero, Promè…

-Sakura te ayudaré, pero ¡ no traigas al Mocoso ese !

-¿ Cuando aprenderás a no llamarlo así ?, además el es MI NOVIO y papá me dio permiso para traerlo a la casa cuando yo quiera y solo por un capricho tuyo no dejaré de hacerlo… entièndelo ¿ OK ? Por favor Kero, tu eres uno de mis mejores amigos y sabes comprenderme y si Shaoran es mi felicidad debes de aceptarlo- le da un beso- nos vemos en la tarde, te quiero.

-¡ Buenos Días ! – saludó Sakura

-Bueno días, Sakurita ¿ que harás hoy ?- le preguntó Fujitaka

-Según lo que tengo planeado, después de terminar mis clases, traeré a Shaoran a la casa y pasaré la tarde con él, ¿ Por qué ?, ¿ se te ofrece algo ?

-No hija, solo te aviso que llegaré tarde porque hay junta en la Facultad-

-De acuerdo papá, que tengas un excelente día- le dio un beso y salio de su casa

Iba caminando hacia la Universidad cuando por un momento se queda abstraída puesto que no sabía si su hermano iba a estar en la casa cuando ella llegara o estaría trabajando; siguió caminando hacia la Universidad y después alguien llamó su atención porque sintió que le dieron un beso en la mejilla y le agarraron la mano.

-Buenos días mi niña-

Volteó a ver quien era pero anticipadamente ya sabia quien le había dicho así

-Hola y Buenos días Erick,

-¿ Que sucede ?- preguntó la joven puesto que su compañero de clase se le quedaba viendo embobado.

-No, nada ¿ porque ?- en realidad no podía seguir ocultando que a él le atraía mucho Sakura, le gustó desde el momento en que la vio; a pesar que "El día Angelical" fue meses atrás, el, lo recuerda como si hubiese sido ayer.

-Esque te me quedaste viendo y por un momento pensé que te había pasado algo, pero si dices que no es nada no me preocupa y ya vamos a clases que se nos hará tarde.

Y así se fueron los dos jóvenes al salón de clases.

-Buenos Días a todos- dijo Sakura con la amabilidad que la caracterizaba

-Buenos días nena- respondió un chico que estaba en un ventana viendo llegar a su amiga a su silla.

-Hola Sheng- respondió al mismo tiempo que acomodaba su mochila en su asiento.

-Y tu, no saludas…- dijo Sheng y se agarraba la barbilla con el dedo pulgar y el índice- no ya se… no esque no me quieras saludar sino que no te enseñaron a saludar, si eso debe de ser- expresó con un gran sarcasmo para que su amigo se enojara.

-Deja de molestar, aunque me provoques no responderé a tus ofensas- respondió un tanto huraño.

-Eso si que es extraño en ti… pero siempre caes, así que no me preocupo.

-Dejen de pelear, siempre es lo mismo con ustedes a veces me pregunto como esque son amigos si todo el día chocan… en fin.

Pasaron las 4 primeras clases y llegó la hora del descanso.

-Hola Sakura- saludaron sus antiguos amigos de la primaria Naoko, Chiharu, Rika y Yamasaki. Ellos iban en la misma Universidad que Sakura solo que en diferentes carreras.

-Hola chicos… ¿ como les va en sus clases ?- preguntó la joven

-Bien y ¿ a ti ?- pregunto Rika

-Lo bastante bien, tanto que, creo que exentaré los exámenes finales-

-Que bien Sakurita, no como otros- dijo mirando a Yamasaki

-¡ Quien te satisface Chiharu !, en secundaria me pediste que dejara de decir mentiras, lo hice, ahora quieres que sea ¿ un cerebro con cuerpo ?, en buen plan que no te puedo complacer en todo, déjame ser yo- dijo Yamasaki con un poco de sarcasmo

-OK haz lo que quieras- y diciendo esto se levanto y se fue Chiharu

-Déjala Yamasaki, si vas en este momento empeorarás más las cosas- le aconsejó Naoko

-Hablando de otras cosa Sakura, porque no ésta Li contigo, es raro, puesto que no lo he visto- preguntó el joven

-Yo tampoco lo he visto y ya lo extraño- dijo Sakura un poco triste

- ¿ Y por qué no lo vas a buscar ?- insistió Yamasaki

-Porque no es necesario que lo haga- diciendo esto el dueño de esa voz se inclino y como Sakura se volteo para creer lo que había oído; acertó el beso en el lugar exacto.

-Ay ¡ Hola Shaoran !- dijo Sakura, y como Shaoran se había sentado junto a Sakura, lo abrazó del cuello y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Lo siento amor, me retrase por un pendiente que tenia de mi última clase- explicó el joven por el retraso.

-No te preocupes, además estaba platicando con los chicos- dijo mirando a los demás que estaban platicando.

-¿ Me permiten a Sakura un rato ?, tengo que hablar de un asunto muy delicado con ella - dijo Shaoran

-Claro, siempre y cuando no la raptes- bromeo Yamasaki, y todos se empezaron a reír, todos a excepción de Shaoran.

Y siendo así se fueron debajo de un gran árbol donde se formaba la sombra del mismo.

-¿ Que ocurre Shaoran ?- preguntó Sakura puesto que no tenía idea de que quería hablar su novio con ella. Se sentó primero Shaoran y Sakura después pero Sakura le daba la espalda a Shaoran y este la abrazaba.

-No ocurre nada amor, solo quiero estar aquí junto a ti y no pensar en nada mas que en nosotros dos.

-Ya tendremos tiempo de sobra en mi casa, porque si vas a ir ¿ verdad ?- preguntó mientras sentía el aire que le daba a su cara.

-Claro que si, siempre y cuando no este ese "peluchito"- dijo Shaoran con una vena en la frente recordando malos momentos

-Shaoran sabes muy bien que Kero es mi guardián y además vive con nosotros- explicó la joven -Desde que se conocieron no hubo química entre ustedes y menos ahora que eres mi novio, pero solo te pido que si el te provoca no lo tomes en cuenta-

-Pero ¿ Cómo ? si el comienza a fastidiar-

-Mejor olvidémoslo, nunca los haré entender- rindiéndose Sakura, después volteo y le dio un beso a su novio.

De repente a lo lejos se oye el toque del timbre para entrar a las clases restantes.

-Es hora de irnos- dijo Sakura entre besos –Shaoran debemos de irnos o no entraremos a la clase que enseguida nos toca.

-Ay amor a veces quisiera que no tuvieras tanta pasión por tu carrera… Vamos o si no señorita perfección no llegará a tiempo- dijo Shaoran con sarcasmo

-¿ Yo señorita perfección?- reclamó Sakura disimulando enojo – Mira quien lo dice el "Todo poderoso Jefe del Clan Li"- y diciendo esto último llegó a su salón y entró con agilidad para que su novio no siguiera hostigándola.

Transcurrieron las 3 últimas clases y solo faltaban 5 minutos para el último timbre.

-¿ Nena, que vas hacer hoy en la tarde ?- cuestionó Sheng a su amiga

-Estaré con Shaoran en mi casa, la verdad no se hasta que hora se vaya- dijo la joven de ojos verdes- ¿ Por qué, quieres algo ?

-Solo te iba a pedir unos apuntes pero mejor me los traes mañana, no quiero hacer mal tercio; ya quisieran otras personas ser tu novio y pasar bien acarameladito contigo toda la tarde- respondió muy por debajo para que no lo oyeran otras personas.

-Nos vemos mañana chicos- se despidió Sakura y se dirigió a la puerta puesto que ya la estaba esperando su novio.

Sakura se fue en el coche de su novio un **_A4 _**de color **rojo; **habían terminado de estacionar el coche en el garaje de la casa de esta y Shaoran tomó a su novia por el brazo izquierdo, impidiendo que esta bajara del coche y ella al sentir esto lo volteo a ver.

-¿ Otra vez ?, ahora, ¿ Qué pasa ?- le dijo Sakura y mirándole con aquellos ojos cautivadores de los que el desde niño se había enamorado.

-….- se quedó callado más sin embargo se le quedó mirando de la cabeza a los pies, mientras él hacía aquel recorrido, pensaba, que hoy se veía más hermosa que nunca, ya que estaba vestida con un falda a la cadera corta, de color rosa claro; y una blusa blanca tipo estraple y que a la altura de su pecho le rodeaba un listón del color de la falda -Shaoran, te llamó tu mamá ¿ verdad ?- expresó al no recibir respuesta

-Tranquila Sakura, de eso no quiero hablar por el momento- dijo adquiriendo un semblante serio, pero luego vio la cara de su novia y lo tornó más suave- y no te contestaba porque no me había fijado que hoy te ves preciosa y ¡¿ Sabes ?!... me siento feliz de ser tu novio porque solo yo te puedo besar como en estos momentos lo voy hacer- e interrumpiendo lo que decía, le dio un beso largo y lleno de amor a su novia- y solo yo te puedo tener entre mis brazos.

-No exageres amor, diario me dices que me veo preciosa, y yo igual estoy orgullosa de ser tu novia- y sorpresivamente Shaoran la volvió a besar y entre besos le dijo Sakura- Shaoran vamos a la casa.

A pesar de ser novios un par de años, Sakura siempre se sonrojaba cuando Shaoran la besaba tan apasionadamente como minutos antes, él era el amor de su vida, al menos así lo consideraba ella. Entraron en la casa y ella con el pretexto de que iba a avisarle a Kero de que había llegado y que no bajara hasta que ella se lo permitiera, subió a su habitación. A los 5 minutos bajo y un incomodo silencio reino entre ellos 2.

Sakura no sabía que decir, si bien ella sabía que Shaoran era un excelente chico, la quería mucho y se lo daba a demostrar en cuanto pudiera, él era el motivo por el cual tenía ese brillo en sus ojos; ellos 2 eran la pareja más envidiada por toda la Facultad, puesto que ella era hermosa y él no se quedaba atrás y eran de la misma edad; Shaoran estudia en la Facultad de Administración y Comercio Internacional, proviene de una de las pocas familias de mucho poder y dinero en Hong Kong. Es poseedor de un cuerpo muy atlético ya que es capitán del equipo de Deportes Extremos y como tal debía tener buena condición física, es más alto que Sakura, de cabello color Chocolate y su toque alborotado le daba cierta sensualidad; además de sus ojos marrones, su único defecto esque era muy serio para su edad, pero por lo que representaba debía de ser así. La única persona que lo hacía sonreír y quitarle ese semblante tan serio era Sakura; sus poderes, eran iguales de fuertes que su novia; sabía artes marciales y tenía planes de crear un juego de cartas parecidas a las de Sakura.

-¿ Qué te pasa Sakura ?- preguntó Shaoran rompiendo el silencio

-No, nada, solo pensaba en algo- respondió y acordándose de que su padre había hecho pastel la noche anterior dijo- ¡ Es cierto, discúlpame por ser tan distraída, ¿ quieres pastel con té ?- y sin esperar respuesta se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Sakura- le dijo Shaoran puesto que la había seguido hasta la cocina- sabes ¿ Por qué me enamoré de ti ?- y Sakura había adoptado una cara de desconcierto- ay amor, me traes loco por tu ternura, por tu sencillez, y lo que me encanta son tus despistes- la joven tenía una cuchara en la mano derecha y un taza en la izquierda- Shaoran yo…- no pudo finalizar la oración porque su novio la estaba besando una vez más.

-Shaoran tengo que preparar la comida y no me ayudas mucho que digamos- le regañó tiernamente Sakura ya que no paraba de besarla. Entendió el mensaje subliminal que la joven le dijo y decidió terminar.

-Tengo que platicar contigo, como te dije hace rato no quiero hablar sobre mi familia, pero es un tema que tarde o temprano tendré que tocar, por muy doloroso que sea; por eso terminando de comer quiero que vayamos al parque o cualquier otro lugar donde podamos estar solos.

Sakura no era de las personas que digamos se caracterizaba por ser observadora e intuitiva, pero algo le decía que Shaoran ocultaba algo triste.

Durante la comida no sucedió algo fuera de lo ordinario, comieron en silencio y en ciertas ocasiones intercambiaban miradas y solo sonreían; lavaron los platos, salieron de la casa y se fueron caminando como Shaoran lo había indicado minutos antes. En el transcurso de la caminata iban agarrados de la mano, hasta que llegaron a un parque y decidieron sentarse bajo un árbol.

-Y bien ¿ Dime ?-le dijo Sakura

-Como sabrás, al cumplir 18 años, tengo que hacerme responsable del Clan, esto indica que necesito regresarme a Hong Kong, mi madre dice que necesito adentrarme mucho mas a lo que es la tradición de la familia, pero…

-¿ Pero temes dejarme sola, no es así ?- interrumpió Sakura

-Si mi amor, pero lo he estado pensando y si tu me lo pides renuncio a todo y me quedo contigo

-¿ Cuando te vas ?- le pregunto Sakura con los ojos llorosos

-No Sakura, no llores- le suplicó Shaoran, puesto que no le gustaba verla llorar

-¿ Cuando te vas Shaoran ?

-Dentro de un mes- dijo muy a su pesar

Y limpiándose las lágrimas Sakura, le dijo con un poco de ánimos –Entonces, desde hoy, hay que disfrutar lo que nos queda junto… ¿ No crees ?

-¿ Estas segura de que estarás bien ?- insistió Shaoran, al no creer la felicidad de su novia.

-Claro- respondió esta

Continuaron platicando, pero el cielo comenzó a nublarse y dio paso a una tormentosa lluvia; los 2 salieron corriendo evitando mojarse, pero era inútil sus esfuerzos; Shaoran al ver que Sakura ya no podía correr por culpa de los zapatos que llevaba puesto, la cargo y en vez de ir a la casa de esta, corrió hacia su departamento, puesto que quedaba más cerca.

Al entrar al departamento de Shaoran:

-¿ Por qué hiciste eso ?- le recriminó Sakura fingiendo que estaba enojada

-¿ Hacer qué ?- respondió un tanto confundido, al no saber porque lo regañaba su novia.

-¡¡ Cargarme !!, sabias que si podía seguir corriendo

-Claro que no podías, y ya deja de discutir- le dijo Shaoran riéndose de ella, al ver sus ropas –¿ Quieres té ?, voy a preparar un poco para establecer la temperatura. –Ten, esto te caerá bien… ahorita regreso te traeré algo para que te cambies- y se fue a su cuarto, trayéndole un camisón de él a Sakura. –Cambiate en mi cuarto, por mientras voy por colchas- le dijo al momento que le entregaba el camisón a esta.

Sakura se fue hacia el cuarto de Shaoran, en el cual se cambio y se acostó en la cama de éste, puesto que le dolían sus pies y tenía frío. Mientras estaba en la cama de Shaoran pensaba en lo dicho por él en el parque y por más que quisiera que el se quedara con ella, no tenía derecho en pedirle un sacrificio de tal magnitud.

Shaoran al entrar al cuarto se dio cuenta de que Sakura estaba acostada en su cama, ésta sintió la presencia de él y se levanto lo más rápido posible y se dirigió hasta él.

-Tómate todo el Té, no quiero que te enfermes- le dijo Shaoran y se percato de lo corto que le quedaba a Sakura el camisón que le había dado y se sonrojo.

-Gracias- fue lo único que pudo articular Sakura, puesto que notó su mirada hacia su cuerpo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¿ Sabes… ?, no creo que pare por el momento la lluvia, será mejor de que le llames a Sr. Fujitaka y le avises que luego te llevo a tu casa, así no se preocupará- dijo un apenado y sonrojado Shaoran puesto que se dio cuenta de que Sakura lo había pillado mirándola de esa manera.

-Sí, esta bien; a horita regreso, mientras, cambiate tu también- y salio Sakura del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de si.

9


End file.
